No Air
by weeza29745
Summary: MidnaXLink After she left, he was alone, unable to fix himself. She was torn apart. They couldn't live without each other, they couldn't live with no air. Songfic, I don't own Nintendo or this song. Please read, and enjoy.


(Takes place after Midna leaves Hyrule, and shatters the Twilight mirror. Song Fic. I don't own Nintendo, or this song, No Air by Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown.)

(Midna)

_How am I supposed breathe with no air?_

_If I_

_should die_

_before_

_I wake_

_Its cause_

_you took_

_my breath_

_away_

_losing you is like living in a world_

_with no air_

_Ohhh..._

I glided to the dark throne, it seemed so empty without him here. The days I spent with him, he was like a drug, no, he was my _air_. I couldn't breathe, my lungs would not cooperate. What have I done? I missed too much. I needed him, there was no air here. I lost him, he belongs there, he is needs to protect his homeland, and I mine. I can't live, can't breathe with out him, with out air.

I'm choking.

(Link)

_I'm here_

_alone_

_didn't want_

_to leave_

_My heart won't move_

_its incomplete_

_wish there_

_was a way_

_that I can make you to understand_

I walked to my steed, Epona, and jumped up to the saddle, and sat there. "Mid--" I stopped as I tried to call her, the end swelling up in my throat. I remembered carrying her in her time of need, looking at her childish face, the girl I would've died for. But now, I think I am going to die... She was love, more than that, my air. Now I don't have her behind me every step of the way. When she left, she ripped a piece of my heart off, and took it with her. I'm incomplete, I didn't want her to leave after everything.

I'm choking.

(Midna)

_But How,_

_Do you expect me,_

_To live alone with just me?_

_Cause my world revolves around you_

_it's so hard for me to breathe_

A tear rolled down my cheek silently, shattering on the stone floor. I choked back a sob and put my face in my hands, and tore off my tiara and flung it against the wall. It meant nothing if he wasn't here. I couldn't be expected to live alone. Without him. I loved him, he was my air, my world.

I'm choking.

(Link)

_Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live can't breathe with no air_

_that's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's No Air No Air_

"MIDNA!" I screamed into the air that wasn't there for me, and I broke down, sliding off my horse and into the grass I would run across, but Midna was always with me. Her musical laughter, and warm touch. I love her. I still do, and I can't ever erase that.

I'm choking.

(Midna)

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_if you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_It's No Air No Air_

"LINK!" I wailed, 

I was drowning in my tears, no air to fill me. Was he like this? Did he ever love me? I wouldn't be able to live if he didn't, if I love him this much, he just has feel the same. Does he?

I'm choking.

(Link)

_I Walked_

_I Ran_

_I Jumped_

_I Flew_

_Right off the ground_

_To float to you_

_There's no gravity_

_To hold me down_

_For real_

I wished I could just jump off a cliff, and be lifted to the Twilight, and back to her, my air, my love. My soul. I would die without her, I'll wither away soon enough... Just a few more days. When she dies, I'll see her again. No gravity.

I'm choking.

(Midna)

_But Somehow_

_I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath_

_But I survived_

_I don't know how_

_But I don't even care!_

I don't even know how it happened, my air was taken, but I survived. He took it with him. I don't care, as long as I see him again! " I love... You... Link!" I cried out, emotion pulsing through my body, the tears came freely. If a tear shattered the mirror, can they put it back together? No air.

I'm choking.

(Link)

_Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live can't breathe with no air_

_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's No Air No Air_

I can't live without her, I'm suffocating inside of me. It's killing me. How am I supposed live with air. I wished she would've stayed behind for me, I could've lived, I could've survived.

I'm choking.

(Midna)

_Got me out here and the water so deep_

He's got me drowning, trying to wade when I can't swim, I'm going under, air is not an option anymore. I can't love, it's so hard for me to breathe. Not with anyone else!

I'm choking!

(Link)

_Tell me how you gonna be without me _

I want to see her, to touch her, to love her. Is she like this too? I can't breathe, not until I see her.

I'm choking!

(Midna)

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

Why can't I breathe without him? I can't breathe, I can't move. I can't live. I can't love, anyone else!

I'm choking!

(Both)

_It's No Air_

I can't breathe, there is no more air, good bye!


End file.
